Xéno-médecine
by Chapaf
Summary: Qui aurait-pu penser que le Commandant Shepard serait encore suffisamment humain pour attraper la grippe ?
**Mini fic écrite dans le cadre du WPC2016. Toujours merci à Maly pour ses petits papiers. En plus, mon pairing absolu (ce n'est même plus de l'OTP à ce stade ^_^ )**

 **Prompt imposé : A ou B a la grippe.**

 **Ship imposé : Sakarian**

 **First line imposée : He watched, helpless, as the door closed behind him.**

 **Dialogues imposés : "Is it possible to love too much?" et "-I thought you were my friend." "-I am. But it is my duty, as a friend, to tell you that you suck at this."**

 **Je n'avais jamais écrit sur eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin si je sais : parce qu'il va falloir que je relance une partie de Mass Effect maintenant T_T \o/**

* * *

Garrus, désarmé, regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les quartiers du Commandant, mais jamais dans de telles circonstances. En entendant la voix rauque et hachée de son supérieur surgir des hauts parleurs de la batterie principale, Garrus s'était aussitôt inquiété de l'état de celui-ci.

Quand, dans ce qui ressemblait à un demi-délire, Shepard lui avait intimé l'ordre de ramener son cul osseux de Turien dans sa cabine, Archangel n'avait pas hésité une seconde à voler au secours de son Commandant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à un Shepard complètement vaincu et enfoui au fond de son lit. L'odeur aigre de la sueur de l'humain avait envahi la pièce avec celle, plus caractéristique encore, de la maladie.

_Merde, Shepard. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Le Commandant ne put répondre immédiatement. Il en fut empêché par une quinte de toux qui manqua de lui labourer les poumons et le laissa hors d'haleine. Même lorsqu'il s'était agit d'échapper à un Prétorien en rogne, Shepard n'avait jamais été aussi essoufflé.

_C'est la grippe, bougonna le héros de la Citadelle du fond de son lit. J'ai chopé une putain de crève.

_Si y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire ? proposa tout naturellement Garrus.

_M'achever ?

Garrus se contenta d'un mouvement de mandibules sarcastique tout en avançant vers le lit. Apparemment, le grand Commandant Shepard n'avait même pas assez de force pour attraper le verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet. À bien y regarder, il avait une mine épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et ses cheveux collés à son front trop pâle étaient encore plus étranges que d'ordinaire aux yeux du Turien.

_Si Sovereign n'a pas réussi à faire ça, c'est pas trois microbes qui vont y arriver, ironisa Garrus. Tenez buvez ça avant de vous étouffer.

Sur ce, il lui tendit le verre dont Shepard s'empara d'une main tremblante.

_Trop aimable. Et la grippe est un virus. Si vous potassiez tous les schémas que Mordin nous envoie sur la xénobiologie, vous le sauriez.

_Je ne peux pas tout faire dans ce vaisseau, Commandant. Pendant que vous agonisez, il faut bien que quelqu'un calibre ce foutu système d'armement.

Shepard fut saisi d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le plia en deux. Obligeamment, Garrus lui tapota le dos comme il avait vu certains humains le faire.

_Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez mon ami, ronchonna Shepard. Vous calibrez ce foutu canon depuis qu'on vous a ramassé sur Oméga.

_Je suis votre ami. Mais mon devoir en tant qu'ami est aussi de vous dire que vous vous démerdez comme un cul dans cette situation…

Shepard lui lança un regard de biais.

_Comme un cul pour quoi ? Soyez plus clair, je suis en train de vivre une attaque Geth dans mes synapses, _for fuck sake_!

_Pour agoniser sans y mêler l'équipage. Imaginez que je chope votre saloperie !

Le Commandant leva les yeux au ciel en se rallongeant, se blottissant sous les couvertures alors qu'un long frisson le secouait.

_Est-il possible de trop aimer ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, votre charme naturel est en train de me tuer, Vakarian…

_C'est les mandibules, Commandant. Avouez que vous avez toujours trouvé ça sexy…

L'éclat de rire qui secoua Shepard manqua de le faire repartir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il parvint à se contrôler au prix de quelques secondes qui lui servirent à se reprendre.

_Je ne parle pas sous la torture ! rétorqua malicieusement Shepard.

_Je ne vous ai même pas touché. Mais je suis sûre que Mordin doit avoir deux trois instruments qui feraient parfaitement l'affaire. Sinon, il reste l'Écorcheur de Tali.

_Épargnez-moi les babillages de Mordin. Je ne sais pas ce que je redoute le plus entre la grippe elle-même et ses prescriptions.

Cette fois Garrus se laissa plus franchement gagner par le rire. Maintenant que les Récolteurs avaient été défaits et le Moissonneur humain détruit, il leur était plus facile de se détendre. L'ancien archange d'Oméga s'assit alors au bord du lit. Le matelas plia sous son poids.

Garrus ôta alors le gant de son armure et posa sa main sur le front du Commandant. Sous ses trois doigts, la peau souple était encore plus brûlante et humide que d'ordinaire. Shepard, lui, ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_En fait, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, Vakarian.

_Pour prendre votre température ? ironisa le Turien.

_Pas pour vos commentaires à deux balles en tout cas, gros malin. Non, parce que vous faites une anti-bouillotte très convenable. Je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller me chercher une poche de glace…

_Je pourrais y aller pour vous, proposa plus sérieusement Garrus, inquiet quoiqu'il en dise de l'état de son compagnon.

Shepard secoua la tête en lui offrant son premier vrai sourire. Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

_J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Enlevez donc cette saleté d'armure et venez vous allonger.

Les yeux bleus du Turien se mirent à luire d'ironie et d'une pointe de tendresse qu'il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler.

_Je savais que le Commandant Shepard obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Je ne savais juste pas qu'il jouait les malades pour ça…

_Même au stade terminal, je pourrais encore vous botter le cul, Vakarian.

_Dans vos rêves, Commandant.

Garrus ne discuta pourtant pas plus avant et fit ce que Shepard lui avait demandé. Il se défit une à une des pièces de son armure qu'il entassa proprement à côté du lit désormais familier de son supérieur et amant. Il ôta également la combinaison que portaient tous les Turiens sous leurs armures. Ce dont Shepard avait besoin, c'était du contact frais de sa peau.

Et peut-être de quelques caresses dans les cheveux. Mais ça, le très bourru et très pragmatique Commandant Shepard, sauveur de la Citadelle, ne l'avouerait jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà. C'était le petit craquage du jour ^_^**

 **Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si vous avez aimé.**


End file.
